A Haunting Future
by Dauhmer
Summary: it is the year 2023 Naruto is hokage and has a wife and a kid. but one day Orochimaru and the sound attacks Konoha. Since Orochimaru couldn't beat Naruto now he goes back in time to kill him


Proulouge: The future

Kids: Its good Thank you Gaara

Gaara: Glad you like it, I pissed in it

Kids: YAY!!!

Charlie: Yeah and the cookies I found.

Gaara: Y-y-you ate my COOKIES!!!!! DESERT COFFIN!!!!!

Judge: Mr. Gaara you are charged for child abuse and insanity. How do you plead?

Gaara: That basatard ate my cookie

Judge: How much was the cookie worth?

Gaara: Five gajillion dollars!!!

Judge: That isn't even a number

Gaara: I sue you

Judge: your free to go from orders of the Hokage

Grandpa: OH NO

Charlies mom: OH NO

Charlies aunt and Uncle: OH NO

Kool-Aid guy: OH YEAH

Dane Cook: Oh NO you get your ass back here you stupid 400lbs jug of juice. Now fix my god damn house you bastard, I don't want to get beaten with a fucking toaster

Kool-Aid guy: Offers some kool-aid out of his head

Dane Cook: Oh hell no this is what you get for fucking smashing into walls wrecking shit

"Gaara your lucky I am the Hokage in this village since Suna can't have factorys, you had to have it here. But you killed a child." Naruto said in a annoyed voice. Naruto looked just like Yondaime Hokage but with Naruto whisker marks and more life in his eyes, "I am sorry Hokage-sama, it won't happen again." Gaara said in a apoligetic tone. "Ahhhh, well since we Kages need to stick together, I will let you go, oh and Gaara," Naruto said, Gaara perked up "hmm" "My top jounin has been getting into the garbage cans again" Naruto said "and since I helped you get out of prison you do alot of my paperwork." "Kakashi is in the garbage again. Dammit" Gaara sighed "Yes sir" Then Gaara asked his usuall question to Naruto, "So hows Kosuya?" "She is doing very well, 8 years old and already a genin." Naruto said proudly, "Ahhh maybe she can help me out again tonight with paperwork" Gaara pleaded. The Hokage just chuckeled "What about your son Kazekage?" Naruto asked "Uh duh he is all the way in Suna and he is doing great" Gaara replied, "Out of all of us when we were genins I thought you would get married, let alone to a villager" Both Jinchūriki laughed a bit, "Well see-ya Gaara tell Shiawase and Kanji I said hi" said the Shichidaime hokage since Jiraiya became the Rokudaime since Tsunade died from Orochimaru. Gaara just nodded

**1 month later**

"Hokage-sama, Orochimaru and the sound are almost here" yelled the two most powerful Sannin Kiba rank 1 and Neji rank 2. "I know I see that" Naruto said worriedly_,'Thank god the Akatsuki is helping us, I just hope the sound didn't go after my family' _Naruto poofed away to his house looking in all the rooms when he heard a scream, crack, and Kosuya scream, then another crack followed by what sounded like flesh ripping. But by the time he got to the room they were in he saw Orochimaru smileing with Kosuya's head ripped off, the blood soaked her pink hair and all you saw in the severed heads bright yellow eyes was sadness, then he saw his wifes neck twisted all the around. Orochimaru poofed away in a dark cloud. Neji and Kiba came in, "Oh my god, Naruto what happened?" asked Kiba "H-h-he killed them, Orochimaru killed them both." Naruto said as he whimpered and sniffled, "Naruto you know what we must do." Neji said "but you can't go crazy." **_"OROCHIMARU I'LL KILL YOU" _**Naruto screamed as all nine tails of the Kyubi was showing in the red chakra around him, every where he touched a flame was left, he dashed to find the sound or Itach leaving a trail of fire blazing his trail.

On the hokage tower he saw Gaara's dead corpse sliding off of Orochimaru's sword "Orochimaru** I'll kill you"** Naruto said with the anger and sadness clear . The fight went on for hours. Naruto was untouched but Orochimaru was almost dead "Well... if I can't... beat you... now I'll ... just have to kill you in the past" Orochimaru said coughing up blood, and started perform 48 hand seals. Naruto was scared and calmed down retreating the Kyuubi's chakra, and he called the 4 Legendary Sannin "Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji come on we got to follow him" Naruto commanded and they nodded as Orochimaru sliced a hole in the air, and made a gateway of purple chakra swirling in a endless abyss sparks flying and screams heard. They were all scared, but nonethe less all 5 ninja's jumped in instantly after Orochimaru.

As Naruto was drifting in the purple abyss that was pulling on him he decided that to pass the time he would have a conversation. But what naruto didn't reliaze was he was becoming younger.

_'hey fox.?'_

_'Are you there? of course he's there were else would he be.'_

More silence

'_YO FOX CAN YOU TALK TO ME?'_

_'YO FO-'_

**SHUT UP KIT I AM TIRED FROM FIGHTING OROCHIMARU**

_'Well At least I can talk to you still._

**Well Kit I think it's time for you to wake up know**

"huh..." escaped from a yound Naruto " I'm in my old apartment and what is today huh it's the same day... the year is 2001, hmm lets see that means that I'm 8, and I am 22 years in the past." Naruto said while getting up from his bed "and I start the academy in a week. I wonder how the other 4 are doing and I wonder"

A/N: if you got any questions ask me


End file.
